


Responsibility

by nanuk_dain



Series: Impossible Relationships [23]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Indian Ocean tsunami hits in December 2004, Tim is sent to the disaster area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again with the next part that was written entirely on my ~~bitchy~~ Blackberry, in trains and planes and on park benches throughout Canada (this is posted from Winnipeg right in the middle of this beautiful country ^^). Sorry for any typing errors, I still have no spell check. I hope you like what I'm doing with our boys and you'd make my day with a wee comment!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000be3gq)

Tim had been working with the _Doctors Without Borders_ , also called the _Médécins Sans Frontières_ , for a bit more than half a year when things became serious all of the sudden. The call came early in the morning on December 26th, and it was Ray who grabbed the phone, just to shove it over to Tim.

"For you." He murmured, not really awake. "Marshall."

It took Tim a second to get his bearings, then he put the phone to his ear, eyes closed against the light of the bedside lamp which Ray had switched on. "Hello?"

"Morning, Tim. It's Marshall. There's no time for long talk, so let's make it short. A few hours ago, there's been an earthquake off the coast of Sumatra with a magnitude of about 8.8. It caused a massive tsunami that has already hit Sumatra, Sri Lanka, Thailand and India. More countries are expected to be effected within the hour." The voice was even and professional, but urgent. Marshall Hill was the director of the San Diego County branch of the Doctors Without Borders and this was not the first emergency he'd dealt with and it showed. "I need you to come in immediately. We fly out tonight."

Tim sat up in bed with a sudden movement, and that seemed to be enough to wake Ray fully and make him glance at Tim with a worried frown. "I'll be there in an hour."

"Good. I called in the others, too. Briefing is in one and a half hours." Marshall informed him before he hung up without so much as a good-bye.

"What was that all about?" Ray asked from the other side of the bed, lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows.

"There was an earthquake close to Sumatra and it caused a tsunami. It already hit several countries and more are expected. Marshall said we'll fly out tonight. I have to be at the office in an hour for the briefing." Tim explained while pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Out of the corner of the eye, he saw Ray hop out of bed, grab his own pants and a t-shirt, then he slipped into his tattered chucks. Tim frowned. "What are you doing?"

Ray didn't even look up from where he was tying his laces. "Coming with you, of course."

Tim's frown deepened. "Marshall didn't say anything about you coming."

Ray shrugged. "He didn't have to."

At Tim's confused expression, Ray gave a disbelieving snort. "What, do you seriously think I'd let you go on your own?" 

Tim just went back to frowning. "It's my _job_ , Josh. You're only support stuff helping us out over here. You're not required to go into disaster areas."

"Come one, Tim, you know me better than that." Ray huffed, then he smirked. "Anyway, who'll take care of you if I'm not there? _You_ certainly won't do it."

"There's no the time to discuss this, I have to get going." Tim said, irritated at Ray's stubborn stance.

"Good, then stop arguing and let's go." Ray turned on his heel and Tim heard him grab the car keys from the counter by the door. "Come on, sailor boy, move it!" 

Tim just sighed in annoyance, but he knew it would be a waste of time to argue with Ray, so he just followed him out of the apartment, grabbing his jacket on the way out. 

Ray got them to the MSF office in San Diego in record time. He'd been the designated driver in Iraq for a reason, Tim thought while he jumped out of the car and walked over to the entrance door, Ray on his heels. The office was a beehive of activity. All personnel had been called in in the face of the catastrophe and the preparations for tonight's departure were running at full speed. Crossing the hallway right in front of them when they entered was Marshall Hill, and he spotted the new arrivals immediately.

"Ah, Tim, perfect. I need to have a word with you." Marshall said in a way of greeting and opened the door to his office, motioning for Tim to get inside.

Tim followed him and was relieved when the door was closed and shut out the hustle and bustle of the hallway. Marshall leaned against his desk and looked at Tim with a serious expression. "In regard of the circumstances, I'll make it short. Our objective is Sri Lanka and we're going in with three teams, each between eight and twelve people. I want _you_ to lead Team Two."

Tim frowned. "Only fully trained doctors are supposed to lead teams."

"I have enough fully trained doctors, but apart from John and Karen, they have absolutely no field experience. I can't trust them to keep it up under the duress that's going to come. Things in Sri Lanka are ugly, Tim, and I need somebody in the lead who can deal with that. You're the only one apart from John and Karen who I trust with the strain." Marshall fell silent and gave Tim an inquiring gaze. "The question is, do _you_ think you can you deal with it?"

Tim nodded. "I can."

Marshall inclined his head. "I know. That's why you're going to lead Team Two. Karen takes Team One, John is responsible for Team Three."

Tim gave a short nod in acknowledgement. "Okay. Just one thing: I want Josh on my team."

Marshall smirked. "I already assigned him to you."

Tim frowned. "How did you even know he was coming? You can't have talked to him yet. He just arrived with me."

Marshall just shrugged. "I knew he wasn't going to let you go alone. Ray might only be a volunteer, but he has spent quite some time with us, Tim. I was sure he'd join in the case of an emergency, especially if he knew you were going."

"You don't mind." It wasn't really a question, but Tim needed to know that it wouldn't pose any problems on top of the things they'd be confronted with once they got to Sri Lanka.

"Honestly? I'm glad we have him. He's the best technician we've had in ages, he knows how to make do with whatever he has, and even if I think he sometimes goes too far with his rants, it keeps spirits up. We need somebody like him on the team. I don't care what kind relationship the two of you have. I know it makes you a great team and that's the only thing that counts over there." 

Tim nodded in acknowledgement. He wasn't really surprised about Marshall's spot on characterisation of Ray or that he knew about their relationship. He knew the man was a fantastic observer and good judge of character, it was part of what made him so good at his job.

"Now get out there and get your team ready." Marshall reached behind him, grabbed a few sheets of paper and sorted through them before he handed two of them over to Tim. "That's the list of your team members. The other is what supplies we'll have with us. Get things organised. Our planes leave at eleven o'clock tonight from San Diego International Airport."

Tim nodded while he skimmed over the pages, then he left the office to throw himself into the huge amount of work that had to be done before they'd depart. He got his team together and talked to them shortly before they all attended the general briefing. The rest of the day was a blur of organising supplies, gear and manpower, planning and arranging with the other team leaders to make things work as smoothly as possible given the circumstances and the short amount of time they had. 

Thirteen hours after he'd arrived in the MSF office, Tim led his team to the third of the five freight planes that the Air Force had borrowed the Doctors Without Borders for their rescue and relief mission to Sri Lanka. Right behind him, he heard Ray's steady footsteps, almost silent despite his heavy boots. Even if he hadn't told Ray, Tim was profoundly grateful to have him by his side on this mission. 

He had an inkling he would need him.


End file.
